The invention relates generally to amusement devices such as those used as carnivals, state fairs, etc.
The closest prior art of which Applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,557,789 to Lamka, 465,391 to Samuels, 930,613 to Pressey, 2,747,872 to Harvey, and 3,627,316 to Machinski which generally disclose fishing game devices in which fishing poles having magnets or hooks on the ends of their lines are used to retrieve fish-shaped objects which have ferromagnetic members or hook engaging members.
None of the devices disclosed in these patents show any features which render one fish-shaped object more or less easily retrievable than another within the same device. Nor do they show the use of a flat disc as a target object with a construction permitting the varying of the chance of retrieving the target.
A feature of the fishing game device of this invention is the capacity to vary the chance of retrieving different targets by varying the arrangement and construction of the targets.
A feature of the device of this invention is the capacity to vary the chance of retrieving different targets by varying the size, shape and location of the ferromagnetic material within each target, by varying the sizes of different targets, by varying the ratio of the surface area of the ferromagnetic material to the surface area of the target for different targets, or by varying the magnetic attractability of different targets.
Another feature of the device of this invention is the use of targets having a variety of colors and sizes which vary with respect to the chance a player has to retrieve them.
Another feature of the invention is the further varying of the chance of retrieving a target of a specific size and/or color by varying the number of targets of that size and/or color in use.
A further feature of the invention is the use of flat discs as targets with a construction permitting the varying of the change of retrievability.
Another feature of the invention is the use of more than one pump unit for circulating water by which the game can be kept in operation in the event one pump fails.
An additional feature of the invention is the presence of mirrors which enable children who are not tall enough to see the water surface directly to see it through the mirrors and thus be able to play.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a game device which is easy and inexpensive to build and maintain.